nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Nasher Alagondar
Lord Nasher Alagondar is an official campaign NPC who is the lord of the city of Neverwinter. Players with a high standing with him may join the Neverwinter Nine. Official Campaign Information The lord of Neverwinter is given this description: :"Lord Nasher Alagondar is the ruler of Neverwinter and, given the size, prestige and relative prosperity of the city, his power is closer to that of a king despite his simple title. A veteran adventurer and a deadly swordsman in his youth, Nasher is now well into his later years but every bit as strong. A popular ruler, Nasher's pragmatic and decisive leadership has kept Neverwinter intact through plague and war." He also is seemingly the Greycloak general, and also has a hand in court proceedings for some cases. He is held in contempt by Luskan (who would like to see him dead). It is unknown what the general populace think about him in the game, although likely he isn't thought of as a bad leader. He predominately has little role in the PC's own activities but forces, like it or not, the hold of Crossroad Keep onto them to defend against the King of Shadows army. He generally rules with an even hand, and holds it to never back down to Luskan, who he has utter contempt for. It is unknown at the end of the game what happens to Nasher, since after his defeat at Highcliff, he is said to be injured. It is likely he is fine, since he is a Faerun NPC and cannot be killed off by mere game technicalities. Since due to either ending, the Shadow army comes no where near Neverwinter, it is likely he retreated there. Notes Note that throughout the OC you gain or lose influence with Nasher (covert checks), depending on your actions and conversation choices. In general, the more lawful your behavior, the more influence you gain with him. The influence changes occur not just when dealing with Nasher directly, for example, you also gain influence with him for saving Lord Tavorick's life or helping Nevalle with the Disturbing Connections quest. If the player has positive influence with Nasher, he will offer her to become a member of the Neverwinter Nine, an epiphet required to gain access to the Neverwinter Nine Prestige class (unless expansion packs are installed). He as well as Nevalle will also react more positively to player in conversations: 1) During the attack on Castle Never after the Shadow Reaver is killed as well as at the beginning of the siege on Crossroad Keep, high influence with Nasher: "| Player has been a positive influence in Neverwinter |{Proud, the player has performed beyond the call of duty}But you, Knight Captain, and your efforts here... you have served Neverwinter beyond the call of duty, risking your life not once, but several times, without hesitation." At the beginning of the siege on Crossroad Keep, low influence with Nasher: "{A little disgusted, doesn't like player much}| Player has been a disruptive influence in Neverwinter |To think the battle will take place here... you are not among the favored of my soldiers, Knight-Captain, but I suppose we will have to make do." Right before the meeting with Sydney, high influence with Nasher, in conversation with Nevalle: "| High Rep |Regardless, be careful of Sydney - she has no doubt reasons of her own for helping you. Do not make her any promises, and do not trust her." Right before the meeting with Sydney, low influence with Nasher, in conversation with Nevalle: "| Low Rep |If you are thinking of betraying Neverwinter and siding with her, I would caution against it - a Luskan ally is no ally at all. " If the player blunders the Axle quest by either failing to respond to Axle's request for a summon or by killing him (either for Moire or by failing to pass persuasion checks in conversation with Axle), Nasher's influence drops, because the player is then exposed as a Shadow Thief. In this case, Nasher treats the player with disdain. Note that Nasher influence checks in the OC are extremely bugged so not everything will work as described above unless fixed. Equipment Nasher has several pieces of adventuring equipment, which can be found/brought by the PC in the OC. This equipment was also found in NWN1 Hordes of the Underdark, where carrying the complete set would grant additional powers. Since one of the 4 pieces is missing in the OC (the gloves, which gave a skill boost to the abandoned Discipline skill) this feature is missing from the NWN2 OC. Edit: In game version 1.0.23.1765, the gloves are actually available in the toolset and grant +5 to Parry skill, but there are no scripts available for additional set powers, so equipping all 4 items won't grant any additional bonuses. Trivia *Lord Nasher is voiced by Greg Martin. *His appearance in NWN1 was noticeably different, as he had full greying hair and a handle-bar moustache, rather than his his current look of bald with a black goatee and crown. Category:Official campaign NPCs